


Interview

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Interview, Ladynoir July day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 22





	Interview

Ladybug POV

I am swinging towards the station, anxious about the interview Chat and I are going to. It’s the first interview of us revealing that we are dating. I can’t help the butterflies in my stomach as I land on the window. I flipped and landed in a crouch where I saw Chat smirk at me. 

“M’ lady, just on time,” He walked over and helped me stand up. He pressed a kiss on my knuckles, keeping eye contact the whole time. I smiled sweetly as he intertwined our hands together. 

“I keep my arrangements even if I am a little late.” I kissed his cheek as we settled down on the couch Nadja had in front of her. 

I brought my legs up to sit as Chat Noir brought one arm over my shoulder. I was pressed into his shoulders and chest and he laid his head on mine. It was comfortable, and I was able to feel the little squeeze he did, knowing I hated doing these interviews. 

“Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir, it’s nice to finally have you over! We all know what we want to talk about,” Nadja looked at the camera expectantly as the audience behind us cheered loudly. 

“We should have all the answers I’m sure you are going to ask us,” Chat smiled at ease as I tried to relax. 

“Now, Ladybug, you have always stated that Chat Noir was a platonic partner to you, what made you change that view stance?” Nadja asked with a smile. 

“Well, I will admit I always had a small interest for Chat Noir romantically; however, being superheroes, I didn’t really see how we could be partners romantically with our responsibilities. Chat Noir was persistent, however, and I found myself falling for the cat with his grand gestures.” I smiled shyly up at him as I saw him grinning down. 

“And you spoke about your responsibilities. Are those responsibilities less important or have you found a way to balance it?” She asked, intrigued. 

“We both know that Paris is our first and foremost responsibility, but I was convinced that even with that, we also have and deserve the chance to be happy. If you are not happy, then how can you possibly be expected to do your best when you are always stressed.” I answered back as Chat Noir massaged his fingers over the back of my hand. 

“And Chat Noir, what did you do when Ladybug finally said yes to you?” Nadja asked, looking at Chat Noir. 

“I was ecstatic to be given the chance. I have always loved Ladybug and respected her answer. But, I knew I couldn’t give up on her. So when she finally said yes, I gave her a time and place for our first date. It was her offer of one date, and if she said no after that, then I quit trying to pursue her romantically. I agreed, knowing that it was fair. I was just lucky enough for her to change her mind after our date.”

She nodded her head with a smile and checked her wristwatch. 

“So, a few more questions and we'll be finished. These questions will be from the audience.” 

Chat and I nodded our heads as she pulled her tablet out swiping at the pages. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, as a fan, I love that you guys are dating! I was wondering what will happen after you defeat Hawkmoth? Will you continue protecting Paris, or retire to your civilian life with each other?” 

I glanced at Chat and we glanced back at me. 

“I know that I will always follow m’lady anywhere she goes.” 

“If Paris needs us, then we will be there. But, I know the police force will be able to deal with the regular stuff and nonmagical supervillains,” We both laughed as we pictured police trying to take down some akuma like Gamer or Lady Wifi. 

“Next question, Chat Noir, are you aware you are a cat?” We all laughed at that statement.

“Yes, I am aware my costume is cat-like,” Chat mostly said straight. 

“Finally, Chat Noir and Ladybug, you guys make an epic duo, but can you say that will last?” It was quiet in the room as the audience leaned in closer to that answer. 

I looked down at our hands intertwined. Perfectly fitting in the other. 

“I don’t know what the future holds, but I know that if Chat and I were to ever choose to separate, we will still be friends. I couldn’t imagine my life without him. He will always be my partner, romantic or platonic.” I looked firmly ahead and I saw Nadja nod her head. 

“Ladybug will always be a person in my life. I hope that lasts, but I know as long as she is happy. So am I.” He turns around and kisses my lips softly before giving me a more smile. 

“Aww, aren’t you two adorable. Well, that’s all folks. Stay tuned for the next segment on the makeup artist, Pat McGrath.” 

The camera shuts off and Nadja says her thanks before we both leave. 

We were standing on the roof, and both of us sat down lying down next to each other. 

“We’ll always be partners, right?” I asked hesitantly. 

“I will always be by your side,” Chat Noir kissed the side of my head as we both looked at the setting sun together.


End file.
